


Spooked

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Tony Stark, Ballerino Peter Parker, Bullying, First Kiss, M/M, Off Screen Violence, Pastel Peter Parker, Peter Is Clueless, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Punk Tony Stark, Sweetheart Peter Parker, Tony is Smitten, Tony steals Peter first kiss, Young Tony Stark, mention of violence, that’s it that’s the story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Qué hacía Stark adueñándose de su primer beso?”





	Spooked

8\. Crying

_ Spooked  _

Tony salió de la oficina del director con cara de hastío, de cuenta nueva le hacían quedarse después de clase, cómo si eso fue suficiente para combatir su conducta —si por el fuera, ya hubiese cambiado de institución, pero Howard se había cansado de tanto papeleo y Maria se alegraba al menos de tenerle cerca de casa. Tony había sido encontrado fumando en suelo escolar por uno de los conserjes; y aún después de compartirle una cuarta porción de su cajetilla, el hombre todavía tenía la dignidad de confesar sus crímenes; salvando así su cuello, aunque siendo honesto, a Tony no le molestaba en demasía, solo se le hacía idiota tener que pasar unas buenas dos horas y media contemplando un video de mala calidad en un televisor obsoleto sobre cómo El Capitán América se había convertido en símbolo de patriotismo y buena voluntad para el país y cómo dicho hombre estaba decepcionado con él (y con cualquiera varado a esa hora). 

Tony compartió una mirada con Michelle, la chica que ocasionalmente se sentaba a su lado al final de la fila en clase de álgebra, pero siempre regresaba al inicio del salón para acompañar a Parker, cada que Leeds estaba ausente. Michelle le mostró su más reciente creación que consistía en un dibujo a crayón de Steve Rogers usando su escudo para semi-decapitar a un somnoliento profesor sustituto. Si, ese que estaba obligado a asegurarse que ellos terminaran su tortura. Tony chocó los cinco con la chica ora hacerle entrega de un billete de veinte y llevarse la obra de arte. 

Cruzando el pasillo, arregló su chaqueta y revisó los bolsillos en busca de su encendedor. A las afueras el cielo se obscurecía trayendo consigo presagios de tormentas, incomodidades y frío. Llevó un nuevo cigarrillo a su boca y aspiró despacio ante la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la nicotina y el diluido brillo que delineaba sus facciones ante los restos de fuego y ceniza; tanteó los bolsillos trajeron de su pantalón, más encontró de manos vacías, se había olvidado los guantes y aún con un cigarro tibio, opacaba poco el frío. Dejó escapar una nieve de humo cuando le vio. Apagó el cigarro a medias con la suela de su bota. 

Peter a las afueras de la escuela, con el rostro escondido y el cabello revuelto, de rodillas acomodaba sus pertenencias desperdigadas por el suelo, Tony caminó despacio hasta llegar. Un resaltador fluorescente e hizo amago de entregárselo. 

Peter huyó sorprendido y asustado de la sombra que de le acercó y sus manos temblaron leve al reconocer uno de sus marcadores. 

—Gracias. —Susurró apenado y sin mirarle se apresuró a guardar el objeto. Tony arqueó una ceja más sólo le acompañó en silencio. Él escuchó como el más pequeño se quejaba al sentir las primeras gotas de llovizna; May se preocuparía si llegaba al departamento todo mojado. 

En un movimiento fluido, Tony se quitó la chaqueta y le cubrió con ella por encima de la cabeza, asombrándole momentáneo; Peter creía él solo se iría. Tony quiso sonreír a medias y diversity ante la expresión de más joven: así con los ojos amplios en orbes cálidas y los labios levemente separado, era igual de idiota como entrañable. Tony podía notarlo gracias a los retratos esporádicos de Michelle —y si más de una vez, había sido rechazada su oferta para poder llevarse uno a a cada, él no comentaría demasiado, aunque tampoco se rendiría—. Y quería al menos por una ver ser testigo de ello; más lo que le recibió fue el labio abultado del menor con una obvia herida enrojecida que por la mirada adolorida de Parker, debía escocerle. 

—Quién hizo esto? —Tony alzó el rostro de Peter por el mentón para verle mejor y sus ojos se endurecieron al tiempo que arrugaba el entrecejo. Peter sintió un punzada de dolor y se quejó en un respiro, Tony le dejó ir a duras penas y relajó los hombros solo para cuestionarte de nuevo. —Dime, Pete, quién hizo esto? 

* * *

Peter había salido de clase como cada tarde, Michelle le saludó en su esquina del salón antes de perderse en sus cavilaciones, Ned se había adelantado a causa de planes familiares y Peter le vio partir con una media sonrisa. Flash pronto se encargó de borrarla. 

* * *

Peter balbuceaba algo sobre Thompson y sus amigos que le fastidiaban solo porque si. Solo por la ropa que tenia, el lugar donde vivía o los pasatiempos que compartía y a Tony le hirvió la sangre. No eran secretos los recitales y presentaciones de ballet que Peter hacía; en algunas ocasiones incluso se le veía en panfletos como parte del electo y Tony no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente orgulloso. Orgulloso de aquel muchachito asustado que aún dubitativo y envuelto de miedo, fue capaz de acercarse hasta él y sus amigos, un cuarto pasados de alcohol y algo más, para avisarles sobre la patrulla extra que la escuela había implementado. 

_Deben irse ahora._ Advirtió Parker detrás de sus gafas, aferrando las mañosas borde de su enorme sweater —si Tony prestó atención extra luego de reconocer el logo de su empresa familiar, solo sus amigos estuvieron allí para molestarle. 

Peter mismo se ofuscó al contarle a Stark todo lo que le había sucedido aquel día. Desde temer por sus calificaciones de español, a la reunión con el equipo de Decatlón y al final su encuentro con Flash y Tony sintió pánico genuino al fijarse como traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse por la comisura de los ojos del menor inundando sus pestañas. 

Peter, allí con sus calcetines blancas y dibujos de pequeños patitos, unos shorts de jeans desgastados y un sweater de rosa pálido un par de tallas más grande, lo que le hacía ver aún más menudo. Tan preocupado en indefenso. El contraste de su chaqueta hacía ver su piel más blanca y sus pestañas brillaban con la humedad. Tony no lo pensó. Actuó preocupado y con un único pensamiento:  _hacer a Peter dejar de llorar. _

Tony besó a Peter. 

Un simple pero igual de imponente sobre-posición de sus labios que logró hacer que Peter botase sus pertenencias al suelo una última vez. 

Sus lágrimas preocupadas corrieron por sus mejillas para dar paso al galope desesperado y alocado de su corazón. Peter no daba razón a lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Qué hacía Stark adueñándose de su primer beso?


End file.
